Faux Pas: The Bluebird's song
by Alexandre LeClerk
Summary: In a world far from Equestria... A world beyond the ley lines... Where corruption rules over poverty, despair, and death... A lonely bluebird flaps its wings... desperate for the truth.
1. Prologue

In a world far from Equestria...

A world beyond the ley lines...

Where corruption rules over poverty, despair, and death...

A lonely bluebird flaps its wings...

... Desperate for the truth.

**-Asura (Year: 1005)-**

Cold.

The citizens had been evacuated and everything was still. Barren. I doubted this place could've known happiness before it learned to be so... empty. It used to be a sort-of pseudo-peace that swallowed everything in a vacuum of fear, and even after its destruction, that didn't change. How many times had I been here? That burnt doll under hoof looked back at me like _I_ were the one out of place, the living among the dead. That is, if you'd consider _me_ alive.

There were no signs of life among the rubble and concrete, crunching beneath my weight - my barding wasn't light, after all. The sun punctured the grey mist and cast shadows over a ruined cityscape I found familiar, but it didn't bother me. Nothing could after all this time since I'd begun my search a lifetime ago, and that mission helped to drown out the symphony of wailing metal and broken echoes.

I searched for the truth, and heard it. Sung by a bird high above me, seemingly ignorant of the urban graveyard it oversaw. Its blue form broke the monotony of the grey ceiling that hid the sky it was meant to fly. Its eyes bearing the truth that of which I had sought.

And now... It flies away.

I walked onwards, further nearing my objective, my mission, no, my goal. Amidst the smog of fires long gone was my destination; the place where I shall rest the key I was entrusted, the structure that loomed before me. Glass and gravel I trudged on crackled beneath me more as I entered the ruin of the central dome. Steel bars that once held the thick panels of glass in place lay scattered on the ground. Most of them were far larger than me. As I passed by the trashed cityscape of the former bourgeois, I began to recall everything I had done, everything that had happened in my life. Everything I had gone through. Sometimes, it doesn't really take a life threatening situation for your life to flash before your eyes.

**CRACK!**

My gaze instantly shot down to examine what I had stepped on to make such a sound. Bones... Or rather the ribcage of a deceased pony left to dry in the rubble. The bones had obviously grown brittle over time but at least the stench rotting flesh was gone. There was nothing left of this corpse. I'd wager that the brain within the skull had turned to dust... had it not been smashed open with a falling beam that is. Didn't even stand a chance. All I could do was wish it had been a quick death.

I suddenly chuckled at myself realizing how soft I had become. Maybe I should keep better tabs on myself. I don't want a weakness like that which I can't really cover.

I checked my HUD which, in my view, floated around my eyes like translucent green frames. It softly displayed my armor which was cast under an invisibility spell to only show my body beneath it. Of course, just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't have any protection. The armor gave me complete protection from the outside and provided storage for everything I needed: weapons, supplies, and defence. But to anyone who saw me, all they'd see would be a white mare with blonde hair and brown eyes. The cutiemark though, now that's a different story. With my reputation around the continent of Asura, I wouldn't be surprised if this mark showered anypony in either terror or the idea of riches beyond their wildest comprehension. Well, I am hunted after all; being the one who threatens the world with the truth. One of which that I hold and the rest I hunt for... And one now sits within the ruins that I now seek.

Grandiose houses sat crumbled around me with once impressive gardens now turned to patches of weed and decay. Survival truly shows its nature here despite the artificial sun, now rendered inoperable. But beyond the ruins and the decayed... and the dead... lay the one I had sought for. Before me lay...

"...The ruins of Thoth." I whispered ever so softly as I gazed up at the tall structure. The stone pillars seemed more yellow than grey, quite a contrasting difference than the others. Come to think of it, aside from the museum which I had passed by earlier, this structure might have been the last one standing and the only structure that possessed this architectural design.

I slowly stepped forward, eyes locked in awe at the captivating site of a temple long forgotten then protected by the founding communities that united to form the city that now lays wasted in rubble. I guess I can say this has become forgotten again then lest the survivors of the attack knew about this temple's existence.

The sad truth was ponies who lived in cities just like this never get to enter four out of the nine domes that house the residents who have power. Y'see, the structure of the city goes like this. In every city are five domes which surround another three which surround the central dome. The rich and powerful get to live in the outer five domes, blessed with food, water, and artificial sun. Yes, artificial. After what the nation of Asura had done in order to further advance their... Science and magic... the sky had slowly begun to deteriorate until one day, it was all filled with nothing but grey clouds, leaving the whole of the Asuran continent engulfed in a permanently cold weather. Snow was still occasional but cold was something we go through everyday. And it's what everyone else who lives outside the domes, those who have nothing but their shadow for an asset, live with for the rest of their miserable lives. And if you want to live, you have to queue outside a ration distribution booth to claim your food. And if you're unlucky enough, maybe the RDC would run out and leave you hungry for that day.

Everyone had a place to call home though; little rooms in structures growing and reaching for the sky known as skyscrapers. These structures litter all over the city and become the barrier for these domes from the dangerous gusts that constantly thrash the outside. These cities are all different; some sporting taller skyscrapers while others have lower ones but a wider area. But among all these cities, they all share one common feature: they were all circular in shape and thus are called circ-cities.

I pushed the heavy temple doors open, loud creaks echoing out into the darkness. The darkness seemed to go on forever, deeper into the structure. With a jolt of my will, the torches built in to my helmet lit the dark corridor.

The sound of running water reached my ears as I went deeper. Then the light noise of... whispers? I had to suppress myself from asking if there was anyone there. Last time I did that, the outcome wasn't as pleasant. That thought stopped me from repeating such an idea again.

Hearing the voices grow louder as I seemed to near the source, I turned my lights off and switched my HUD to nightvision, giving my visible eyes a light green tint. I'll admit hating this mode though. If anyone suddenly came out with a torch, pray you didn't look at it long enough for you to permanently lose your vision. But no matter what, you'll be blind for a good while. But hey, for times like these when you need to keep hidden in the dark, you'd really prefer these over stumbling at something you didn't see.

"...atarh 'elyakam alkas, Thoth."

The strange language was unfamiliar to me. Never had I heard of such language spoken before but more of it came as I walked closer to the source of the whispers, a large chamber filled with something like hieroglyphs. Light poured into the corridor but it wasn't blinding... Yet. Before I proceeded any further, I turned my nightvision off.

In the center of the room was a large statue of some sort of figure and before the statue were several ponies, all on their knees, bowing before the figure. The statue stood about twenty hooves tall and bore the head of an ibis while the rest of its body was that of a pony, looking down on its faithful subjects. Light poured down from the ceiling through a hole, beaming straight down at the ibis-headed statue.

"...What is this?" I asked to myself silently. Whoever those ponies are, I didn't want their attention just yet.

A chirp echoed in the chamber as a bluebird flew in through the hole. Everypony looked up as if captivated to it, following it with their gaze while it circled above then finally landing on the ibis head. Its gaze came upon pony after pony then it looked up... Straight to me.

Everypony followed its gaze and found myself gazed upon by the ponies I've wanted to avoid then. Slowly, one of the ponies started to approach me, finally saying the first few words I understood from him.

"The bluebird has chosen."

* * *

**A/N:** A fic based off the idea of MLP:FiM by me, Alexandre LeClerk(houka-hearts-kinzoku). ((YOU DON'T SAY!)) The reason for this fic though is purely to pass time as I wait for hlissner, my story partner in Friendship is Adventure ( s/7413690/1/bFriendship_b_is_bAdventure_b), to update his own story. Sadly, it's taking him far longer due to work and stuff so... Here I am, working on my own in-universe story. Hope you enjoy it as I prolly will be updating this a bit more often than FIA.

Also, the usual, I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any other copyrighted material in this fic. This fic was done for entertainment purposes only and should not be paid for to view. If anyone asks you to pay for it, I'll personally slap them with a trout while I sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Faux Pas

**Chapter 1**

**Faux Pas**

_It's more than often that you get to meet a pretty face passing you by the street. But how often is it that the one who passed by will do so again with a different face, a different identity, an alternate personality. Still her, but different. Odd, is it not? Perhaps hearing it is. But you may not know that it's happening to you... Every single day._

**-Sorraia (Year: 991)-**_  
_

I sat up on the bed. The curtains fluttered behind me as the cool morning breeze rolled in. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know how wasted I looked. Basing on how I went about my night, I can tell my hair's ruffled worse than a rat's nest. I hopped off the bed and looked back at the massive stallion hidden under the covers. I felt a smile creep on my face as I walked off to get freshened up.

I managed to glimpse myself in the mirror as I passed; brown eyes were peering back at me. Yes, my blond hair was all a jumbled mess but at least my curls weren't quite as ruined. My white coat is still pretty clean too despite the mess I ended up in last night. And I have always loved my mark; a comedy-drama opera symbol. How fitting for a mare named _Faux Pas_. With a smile, I trotted on to what I had to do next.

This was the same day as usual; I get up, brush my teeth, take a nice hot bath, put my clothes back on, and check to see if the stallion's still alive. Well, with a large gash to his abdomen like that, I doubt he would be but it wouldn't hurt to check.

...

No pulse. I must have done a really good job with the fork then. I suppose I can add that to my list of 'death by' skills now. I'm still more proud with the teacup one though but that's another story.

I sighed with an unsure smile. He was cute and maybe we could have worked out. But I have a job to do. And he did his for me. I should probably pay his grave a visit sometime; maybe drop a flower or two.

I went over his uniform. Obviously far bigger than me but at least his ID card was there. I can just get a new uniform in the agency warehouse after I get rid of that dumb inventory guy. I'm sure he's seen me go out with... uhm... What was his name again? The ID says Fideles. Never knew he was from Perche. His name sounded Hismaneic to me. At least it looks feminine. I shouldn't run into trouble if I swap the picture out.

Security has always been lax in the middle domes. The only places that actually needed it were the distribution centers and local offices. With revolts concerning food shortages coming close to about a dozen a week, they would rather keep peace and order there than to heighten security in the domes. Besides, everypony's afraid of _him_. All it takes is _his_ whim for you to disappear. So if you have a death wish, go ahead and follow my tracks; I know the path I'm going.

Sorraia's cold today. Not like there ever was a warm day here where the sunlight actually graced the ground but it's colder than usual, I guess. The city held its grey ambiance on everyone. Lamp posts with white fluorescent light shone the concrete paths which ponies walk on as public rail transportations ran through the middle paths. Electricity sparked on the power cables as the cable cars passed by with slow speed, their rails screeching as they did. Seems like they don't oil those rails as much anymore. Budget cuts? Who knows?

I turned a left down an alley. It was dark but why should I be afraid? A beggar looked up from under his home which comprised of a box of oranges and newspapers. I didn't bother to meet his gaze. Shuffling his newspapers around, he produced a small device that had a small button on it, a button he pressed in a certain pattern. A loud clank on a door to my left told me where to go. The door closed by itself soon as I was inside and another loud clank told me it had locked itself. I almost find it funny to see a beggar working as a door man for food. Pretty efficient, really, and he doesn't elicit suspicion either. I'd say the man I'm dealing with knows what he's doing.

The spiral stairs led up the circular shaft, beams of light from the outside produced the same grey ambiance within the structure. The lights were off save for that incandescent beam shining out of a door left ajar. That's probably my cue to enter the room, I suppose.

The room was spacious but the crates and equipment cases seemed to create divisions in the room, making it look more comfortable than it is. Some of the cases were open and I could almost see a few saddle guns disassembled and stored in them. I guess those would become useful if I could pick one up. In the far end of the room, I could see a familiar stallion who seemed to be busying himself with a container. Maybe a light cough would catch his attention.

"Ahem."

"Ah! Miss Pas! You're up pretty early." greeted the dealer. He whizzed around on his chair and got up from his flank, walking towards me. I find his suit dashing but did he really have to brush his mane back? I think it would be better if he let it drop to one side. But that didn't matter. His orange coat complements his blond mane and tail anyway. And I doubt that's how he really looks like. It was common in the trade not to reveal how you look like but I have exceptions. This stallion, I can trust. Of course, to a certain extent but yes, I can trust him quite well although I do have some complaints about his fashion.

"Mr. Grove, I would really appreciate if you'd do the honors." I levitated the ID to him and gave him a smile. "And maybe a fitting makeover."

He looked at me and smiled as he grabbed the ID with his muzzle. Sometimes, I do forget that he's only an earth pony but one with extreme talents.

"You really don't look like a 'Fideles', dear." He was already working on the ID and preparing a swap tool when he turned around and looked at me. I could only assume he's trying to find a perfect match for my ID image. "Maybe a brown mane, blue eyes, and a yellowish complexion?"

"Sounds lovely." Why can't he fix himself up but fix the other agents like magic? I just don't get it.

He grinned and immediately got to work, taking small bottles of yellow and brown dye, and other liquids with him to the back room. "Five minutes," he shouted from inside. "Five minutes and you'll have a new you."

:D:

As much as the city outside was cold, inside the domes, everything felt bright and sunny even if it was just an illusion. Large incandescent lights lined the columns, lighting up the innards of the dome and giving that warm illusion. Or maybe it was warm after all. I shouldn't be surprised to see heaters installed on the dome columns either. Looks like the military does have it easy, all cooped up in the warmth of a dome while the rest of the citizens are left outside to rot. It's almost ironically funny that they claim to protect the masses.

"Halt. Identification please."

I handed the MP my pass from the glove compartment of the jeep. I'd say, a model like this would easily pass for vintage. Not many actually own these vehicles anymore save for people with the bits for it. Of course, I wouldn't waste much money on something like this. I would rather have a Sauber than anything.

"Please go right ahead, Miss Fideles. "

I stepped on the accelerator and headed on ahead for the parking lot where other vehicles sat waiting for their owners' return. I almost feel sorry that one of these vehicles would not be so lucky. Or was it two, counting mine? Heh. No matter. What's important is that everything falls according to plan.

The interior of the senate building was huge and luxurious. Chandeliers dangled from their perch up above, making the spacious lobby glow with a golden hue. Ofcourse, I can't gawk at the architecture. Not if I want my cover to stay intact. I have a job to finish and a lot of money waiting for me after the job. I wonder if it will be as easy as the plan said it would be.

_Whatever, let's just get this over with, Faux. Let's just get it done with._

I headed up the stairs; my hooves clopped at the marble with every step. Somehow though, every step gave me comfort. Like I belonged to where I was supposed to go. I should have found it strange though; why would my hooves still make a sound despite the carpet.

_I guess I'm not going to go back here then. Plan B._

I reached the 2nd floor foyer and some security was there. I laughed to myself though, what was the purpose of these hunks if the enemy is in disguise? Foals. They're just there for show. I trotted forward, face straight as iron, and entered the meeting hall, closing the door behind me with a light click.

The Perishian national anthem was about to start as I entered and everyone was standing to respect it. Sounded like an orchestra was playing it but I know that it's obviously a recording. I couldn't help but let go a smile from behind all of them though as I trotted on to my position, singing along to the anthem of my birth.

_Allons! Poulains de la Patrie!_

_Le jour de gloire est arrive!_

I trotted past the audiences and out the rear exit door. The music was still audible to me as I continued to sing.

_Contre nous de la tyrannie,_

_L'etendard sanglant est leve!_

_L'etendard sanglant est leve!_

I managed to find the bag I needed behind the materials closet just as planned. Using my magic to simultaneously open the door while carrying the duffle bag, I slipped in the upper maintenance area and shut the door behind me.

_Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_

_Mugir ces feroces soldats?_

_Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras_

_Engorger nos fils, nos compagnes._

I came out of the ventilation duct and found myself on one of the trusses above the senators and representatives. From my perch, I could clearly see my target; brown mane, white coat, and fancy blue eyes. Heh, whaddaya know. It's the new Perche representative.

_Aux armes, citoyens!_

_Formez vos bataillons!_

I pulled out the parts from the duffle bag and assembled it with caution, using as little magic as possible just to levitate it but not enough to glow. Soon, it formed one of the most beautiful, silent, and deadly rifles known to ponykind; the subsonic Teflon round equipped magnum, Achilles. It only carries three rounds but it's more than enough to finish the job.

_Marchez, marchez!_

_Qu'un sang impur_

_Abreuve nos sillons!_

I slowly looked through the scope and centered the crosshairs on the stallion as he continued to sing. I could almost see the look of worry plastered on his face, as if he knew it was coming. I continued to sing softly with the tune as I kept it ready and waited for him to step on to the podium for his opening speech.

_Aux armes, citoyens!_

_Formez vos bataillons!_

_Marchez, marchez!_

_Qu'un sang impur_

_Abreuve nos sillons!_

The song finally ended, the stallion took his steps towards his own personal abattoir. I smiled. Finally, he was right where I wanted him. My telekinesis began to squeeze the trigger as he said the first and last words that he would echo in that room.

"Duty-"


	3. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Chapter 2**

**The Chase**

Blood rained like a fountain as the representative's head developed a hole the size of an apple on his forehead. I almost found it amazing that a bullet like that could make an art so fascinating. It's almost wonderful...but no time to muse over the wonders of a kill. I had to leave before someone decided to look up and find me on the rafters. But before I left, I spotted something undoubtedly unforgivable.

One of the representatives was wearing pink stockings. Pink stockings with a black suit! This is unforgivable! It would only take me three seconds to aim my rifle and line it up and fire, which I did. The bullet tore right through her neck, choking her with her own blood. The feeling of satisfaction engulfed me...then I realized I was still on the rafters, eyeing the dying horse when one of the senate members pointed up to me and shouted for help.

I tried to run out and head for the vents when my leg slipped through the rafter and caused me to lose focus, dropping the bag and my gun down to the floor. I guess there goes one of the most expensive guns in history, shattered to pieces on the ground. I slipped through the vent and ran out of the maintenance closet, heading straight for the emergency exit on my left, ignoring the agents who shot a "Halt!" at me. I actually planned to leave the gun here in the staircase but I suppose dropping it there was fine too. Not that it made too much of a difference. But them spotting me was not part of the deal. I had to run out as fast as I could lest they catch me.

I galloped up the stairs. I could already feel my lungs burning as I kept running higher. Hearing aggravated voices a few floors below though wasn't reassuring either. But at least I had a bit of a head start. What's the worst that could happen?

"I just had to ask, didn't I?"

The door to the roof was locked. I clicked my tongue in agitation as I turned and bucked it as hard as I could. The door flew off its hinges but I winced at the thought that it might have put a few scratches on my hoof. But that thought instantly disappeared when a bullet tore through the air, hitting the doorsill and spraying powdered concrete around. I hurriedly turned and galloped as two unicorn agents each totting a fifty calibre pistol ran after me.

Bullets shot past me and one tore a hole through the garb I was wearing. _Wow, that's a pretty big hole._ I skidded to the emergency stairs leading down. But knowing they could just shoot right through the thin steel and seeing as I might have more than seven storeys to clear, I decided to do the unthinkable. I hopped off the ledge and twisted in midair, stretching my hooves out. I barely grab the handlebars that were made to protect you from falling off. Guess they'd serve my purpose of something to grab to now. Using my front hooves to grab them as I let go to drop to the next level, the agents start shooting but with the way I'm going and how the emergency staircase blocked their view, it was easy to get away. I landed hard on my rear hooves as I hit the ground. My joints screamed but I had to ignore it unless I wanted one of those bullets tearing through me. I galloped out to the front fence. More guards were pouring out of the front entrance. I guess I can't hitch a ride right now then. I decided to go with plan C.

KABOOM!

The classic fifty year old vintage blew to pieces in an amazing fireball, knocking some of the agents, charring the others, and simply ripping the others with shrapnel. Looks like random shrapnel killed the MP standing on post by the gate too. A piece of what I can only make out as the bumper buried into his face as I galloped past. The gate stood ajar from the explosion and my form merely slipped through the small gap that formed beside it. I could only feel proud of my perfect figure.

More gunshots. Time to run!

I galloped off away from the directions of the shots. I maybe lucky but I intend to live, thank you very much. This time, it's the military on my tail. To make matters worse, they were in combat vehicles. Something in me felt that I should have tried to steal one of the vehicles but I guess it can't be helped. There are other ways of outrunning armed vehicles. I quickly shuffled left, straight through a park's forested areas. It may not have fazed my pursuers but I guess it slowed them down a bit at least.

KRRRACK!

Or maybe I spoke too soon as one pony in what looked like a buggy sprayed ammunition at me from her machinegun on the handlebar. This is starting to get irritating as I tried to constantly dodge. Trees splintered around me as I dashed past them and I swear I could have felt a few close shaves shooting past my fixed up mane. Deciding enough was enough, I whirled around soon as I dropped down a little embankment and ducked. The buggy flew past me and skidded on the road. With me now behind the driver, I pulled out one of my trusty pistols and took aim. The first two shots missed by a head but the third instantly landed a kill as the bulled ploughed through her visor and into her head. Her buggy rolled to a stop as she laid limp in her vehicle, lifeless. Using my levitation to pull her out with an "Excuse me", I hopped in and jammed the accelerator just in time for the next menace to face me; a military APC bursting out of nowhere and swerving at my tail. Maybe it was out of fear but I could have sworn seeing everything in slow motion as a soldier popped from under the hatch and placed a long tube on his shoulder.

_You have GOT to be shitting me._

A rocket propelled grenade suddenly erupted from the business end of the tube, flying straight for me. Given only a split second to react, I had to do what I could; I swerved the buggy hard to the left, tilting the vehicle and exposing its anti-mine flooring to the explosive projectile. In a flash of heat and light, the vehicle tumbled like crazy, shaking me up in the process. The buggy tumbled end on end as some other parts flew in all directions, leaving the chassis to hopefully survive somehow. My ears rang from the noise and could barely hear the crashes but I felt every given impact the trashed little thing went through, finally crashing into the barricade wall and plopping into a hoof-made river.

I didn't have enough time to catch a breath and all I could see around me was murky water. Disorientation was also there thanks to the tumble-ride I took landing me here. Wow. Interesting way to go if you ask me. At least it was fun while it lasted. Or was it...? I'll think about it when I get out of here. If only that were possible at all. I pressed the seatbelt release button but the belts refused to let me off. Suddenly, I found myself struggling to get lose. And with my muscles hungry for oxygen and me wishing I could gasp for more air, I could feel panic starting to creep in. I can't believe it. Five billion bits is what I exchanged for the lives of three stallions and now it's come to bite me back. No! I can't let that happen! I REFUSE!

I tugged harder and harder but the belt would not budge. For the few times I have felt fear, this could be one of those times that I actually found myself yearning to find something I know I never could have; a hero.

My body started to go limp, my mind was beginning to grow blank, and a flash finally found its way into my eyes. The picture of my memories.

:D:

"I'm..." The voice in my memory garbled, as if I didn't want to remember that part. Heh, why should I? Waste of time remembering who you were. "...and I was born in Perche. But mommy and daddy were gone and they said I had to move here."

"Oh, is that so? Well..." An old mare. Wow. It's the hag. I remember her. That witch. She took my clothes. "...If you are going to stay here, you have to wear these. You cannot wear any more schmancy fancy clothes, you understand?"

I remember just nodding to her, confused as to why she would do that. Those clothes were the only things left that reminded me of papa and mama. Wow, come to think of it, when was the last time I last saw their graves? I think I never did, did I? Funny enough.

"Why are you burning them!" Wow, this is the hard time. The hag was burning my clothes. My 'fancy schmancy' clothes. Some of those were haute couture. I can tell as a child. I loved clothes. I loved style. And this witch took them all away.

"Come, I'll show you something cool!" Who's this? I don't remember him. He's a young unicorn like me. A blue unicorn with an orange mane. I think I'm starting to remember those amber eyes too. They gave me warmth. But, where was he..? Where is he? Why doesn't he save me?

"You can never stay with colts!" The hag again, giving me those... lectures. I was crying, confused as to why I couldn't stay with my friend. "All colts want from you is your money and your beauty! And fame!"

Really? Well, isn't that a fact? Why else would they...? Are they all...? Surely not everyone is...

"All they will do is use you! So if you want to survive in this world, use THEM! And don't you EVER forget that!"

Use them... Yes, better than being abused. I'm happy the way I am now. I don't need some hero. I don't need some chump stallion! I'll get out of this on my own!

My eyes shot open and everything flew crystal clear. I could almost feel the last ounce of adrenaline coursing through me as I instantly tugged hard on the belts, snapping them off the buckles and releasing me from death's grip. On instinct, I just began to swim, hoping it was the right way up. My muscles began to cramp and scream at me as I came closer and closer to the light, rewarding me with the light of day and fresh air filling my lungs once more.

:D:

"Grove!" I yelled as I walked into the room where all the crates once were, I was still dripping wet from my little swim. This time though, the room was all empty, abandoned. Figures as the beggar outside was already shot dead and the door was left ajar. In the middle of the room, a solitary steel case shone in the grey of the streetlights and on it, a yellow sticky note. I slowly approached the case, making sure it was neither booby trapped nor being observed by anyone in the vicinity. Using my levitation, I skidded the case next to me and read the note.

_Not bad and good show. Time to go._

Heh. He does have a sort of humor in him, doesn't he? Crumpling the note, I proceeded to open the case. Inside were notes, neatly stacked. A smile flashed on my face as I finally carried my five billion bits out of the room.

As I reached the alley outside, I instantly ripped off the uniform I was wearing, tossing it to the beggar's corpse. I peeled off the stick-on cutie mark off my flank and sloshed the inner side in water, trampling it a bit, dissolving the twin pistol mark on it and leaving behind nothing but a clear film. Then finally, I pulled out the ID card. A bullet hole torn through it, rendering it useless now. Guess it's better off in the trash anyway- Whoa. A picture. A family picture of Fideles and... His two daughters?

I wondered why I never saw it before. Looks like I made two more girls just like me, huh? I smiled.

"Fly away, dearies. At least you have each other."

I trotted off into the night as rain began to pour on this city of regret.

_We have come to terms._


	4. Chapter 3: The Rundown

**Chapter 3**

**The Rundown**

"Hey, where ya from?"

I turned from my chair to face this old drunk sitting beside me. Since I entered the bar, all he has done was pester me, asking for my name, my age, anything to catch me in a conversation. Obviously it was landing him nowhere but with my patience for his unimaginably horrid teeth growing thin, I had to get the message clearly across.

"Look," My voice had more conviction than I intended. Maybe that's a good plus. "I don't really care what you have to say and I just came here for a drink. But if you pester me enough with your bullshit, maybe I'll consider breaking your neck right here, right now."

The Deity-awful smile faded from his face as he turned his head back to his drink, hoof toying with the shot glass.

Not too many actually notice this but some ponies who drink at the bar counter appreciate the mirror behind the tender. Usually to make sure they still look sane but to others, others like me, we use it as a defence tool. And it _always_ comes in handy in situations like these.

I stared at the reflection that was supposed to be me; a grey mare with a blue mane that perfectly matches my sapphire eyes. The flying bird cutie mark, white as a dove. I smiled and she smiled back. To some, it would have felt... off. But after so many years, it never really mattered to me anymore. I stared again but something caught my eye in the background. Something that I instantly knew was off.

Behind me, about a table or two away, was a stallion. His blond mane hidden in a bowler hat and tracing down his white, grey-spotted body was a black coat. I'd dare say it was purely luck but as he pulled out his wallet, his fluttering coat revealed a holstered gun strapped on his chest. From the looks of it, it was probably a Blanc 38.

Looking around further, I spotted another stallion, dressed quite similarly. This time though, I could almost feel my intelligence draining away at his incompetence. Aside from the obvious stare at me, I could already make out the butt of the Thompson he's trying to conceal. He probably thought it would pass to passers-by as a roll of newspaper but I doubt many ponies are that dumb. Hah! Big mistake.

I looked at the depressed drunk again. This time, a lovely smile plastered on my face.

"Say, I guess you're not really such a bad guy after all, huh?" I offered him my most sincere smile. I know he'll bite.

The drunk smiled and looked back to me. His lips began to move but I gently placed a hoof on them and whispered "Come with me."

It really didn't take much to mesmerize a buck like him. They were always gullible to a mare's flank. Slowly, he followed me to the backroom, the aspiring assailants following suit... Or at least my instincts told me so.

A torrent of rain poured in the back alley, soaking me and the drunk buck. Soon as I turned around, I spotted that lust in his eyes. I gave him another smile, one that hid my intentions.

The door suddenly burst open, startling the intoxicated horse and sending him spinning right around to see what caused the noise.

"STOP!" shouted one of them as he pulled out his Blanc with his horn's power. "PERCHE SECURITY AGENCY!"

The, possibly, apprentice of the agent followed suit, raising his Tommy gun's barrel at me. I almost smirked as I saw his magic being quite weak. His barrel was shaking; possibly from the strain. That weapon isn't easy after all. Especially with a drum magazine equipped. He's definitely new.

Drunk pony was in shock at first but as he began to realize what was going on, I had already pulled out my knife and aimed it at his throat, pulling him closer with my telekinesis. I let go a deadly smirk. These foals would find it hard to kill me as much as I'd find it easy to get rid of them. Some agents these are. Maybe if they shot first, announced later, they _might_ have landed a graze to my shoulder. But these were the Perche. They just **had** to show flare. Hmph.

"So, you really want to kill a civilian to get me?" The apprentice looked to his mentor for a split second. More than enough. I suddenly lunged at the mentor, the screaming drunk placed between me and his gun. Three shots erupted from his Blanc which tore right into my meat shield. The momentum though threw him off balance, leaving him open. The knife, on the other hand, drove straight for the apprentice's head, the steel blade ploughing right through his skull and into his brain. His eyes rolled up as he began to drop to the ground.

But he never hit it unscathed.

Instantly pulling the knife off the younger's head, the warmed blade tore into the senior's neck. A gasp was all he could do when the knife cut through, severing his arteries and windpipe; effectively drowning him in his own blood.

Both assailants twitched as they finally lost the lustre of a soul in their eyes. With a huff, I mindlessly wiped the blood off my knife on the agents' clothes and holstered it back under my flank's robe. Looking around, I proceeded back into the bar and sat down on my spot where my drink patiently waited for me.

"He comin' back?"

Guess the tender worried about the payment. I would too if one of my customers was ordering such premium rum and finishing a whole bottle in a few hours. In Sorraia, nothing comes free and nothing comes cheap. And that bottle alone definitely does not cost a few bits.

With a sigh, I replied one of the few things I just had to do to get that stench off my tail for now. "I'll take it."

Heh, it was probably the least I could do for him to protect me. Maybe he was a little nice afterall... Deity, those horrible teeth!

:D:

I breathed in the cool morning air as I looked out the window. One of the few joys anyone could really have in such a broken world as this would be the wonderful temperature the morning brought. These lands were full of ash, destruction, poison, and mayhem. Why, what would you expect from the Republic of Asura? This land of seemingly eternal night? If it weren't for the clock I had, I would never have known the difference between morning and midnight.

After 'enjoying' the _scenic view_ of the wasteland, I trotted to the washroom. The cool water instantly shot everything to crystal clear focus. And, just like everyday that I get to do this, I began to hate this city with almost a passion. Sorraia was never quiet. Always full of noise, depression, agony, and death. I never was a fan of the noise... But I've always specialized in the others.

I looked back, another form was on my bed. It lay still, motionless. I smiled.

**CRRACK!**

I heard the door fly off its hinges and land somewhere opposite; the crash suggested it must have hit the window. Clops soon followed; sounded like at least seven. Wearing armor? I bet considering how heavy the steps were.

Another loud **crack** sent the door flying past my view from the bathroom door and crashing somewhere on my bed's headboard. I guessed at least one was on the door, two at the most as their slow hoofsteps echoed in the room. Taking no more chances, I telekinetically lifted the motionless form from under the sheets and pulled the trigger. A short whine then a scream comparable to that of a phoenix filled the room. The Vulcan made short work of a portion of my wall near the door and possibly one of the intruders. Releasing the trigger, I risked a peak and found two armoured bodies on the floor; one of which was now missing a head. I instantly ducked my head back in as one of the armoured ponies, which they called tanks by the way, sent a spray of ammo my way, hitting the doorsill where my head once was.

"Give up, Faux Pas!" he shouted. Hmm, if only he didn't try to kill me, I would probably thought his voice was actually cute. "You're surrounded!"

I guess these boys aren't gonna give me up, let me down, and desert me. OH well, time for plan B.

With a quick burst of fire from Michelangelo, I dove and sprinted to my window, landing on the steel fire exit platform. This soon proved to be one of my wisest actions thus far as a grenade detonated where my bathroom is... Or was. But new trouble met me as I looked down and found that more tanks were climbing up to where I stood. Scrambling to my legs, I bolted up the stairs fast as my legs could take me. They were slow, yes, but they were armed. I, on the further rotten hand of luck, was not.

I felt the bullets whiz past me as I ran. Sparks and lead erupted around me from the steel as the sound of machinegun fire echoed from below. But with these foals such poorshots, I was starting to doubt anything would hit me anytime soon. Heh, nope. Not gonna happen.

The roof seemed clear as I hopped off the exit ladders. _Seemed_. The door to the stairwell suddenly blew off. And with no wall to stop it, it simply drifted off past the ledge and down to the streets below. I spared no time wondering how many were on the stairwell. If I wanted to live, I had to get away. Fast!

I ran right, rushing to the stairwell's blind spot; behind it. Well, of course, these tanks just **had** to be smart. The immediately aimed for the emergency stairwell first then tracked me when they saw nothing. I guess they found me within a few seconds as I began to hear them galloping behind me.

**PFOOSH! BOOM!**

No, that was not a grenade launcher, was it?

**PFOOSH PFOOSH! BOOM!**

I suddenly began to feel panic as grenades were being launched at me and exploding with tremendous force. Looks like I now know what took down my door. I ran and strafed, dodging the explosive projectiles hurled at me from large-bore barrels. Then I began to hear a familiar whining sound coming from somewhere below. It wasn't one of an animal though but more of...

The answer suddenly presented itself in the form of a VTOL assault craft; its sliding door open and a gunner aiming straight for me. Large calibre machinegun rounds tore through the concrete where I was as I leapt to the side. Then, an idea. It was crazy but if I can pull it off, it should be good enough for an escape.

"**Surrender now, Faux! It's over!**" shouted one of the tanks from behind me. Look like those suits actually have a built in speaker system. Wow. I think I want one.

I turned left, my back to the assault craft and the tanks rushing behind me. From that angle, the assault craft would definitely think twice about shooting but the tanks would surely try to plumel me with their grenade launchers...Which they didn't. I looked around and wondered. Hah! Out of ammo. Just perfect.

With a smooth movement of my hooves, I kicked off a shift of direction on one of the air conditioning units and galloped straight towards the now on-coming tanks. I'm guessing they think they can hit me with rapid fire ammo at this range but sorry, your retarded auto-lock is easy to mess with. I dodged and weaved; messing with the scanners and making them shoot over and wide. They must be terribly frustrated now as they realized that their highly advanced equipment was actually powerless against quick thinking. Besides, I have a better plan than they can think of. And the prize is right past them.

Every one of them tried to block me but never suspected what ponkour can do; using my forehoof, I hopped up top one of them and skipped past each by hopping over their armorous hides. Some tried to reach but hopping had its advantages, I was somewhat beyond their hooves' reach.

Finally skipping off the last tank, I landed on the ground and galloped straight for the ledge, the VTOL, hovering before me. Was I scared? Of course, I'm scared! But this gamble was well worth it! A hop, a skip, and a...

JUMP!

I jumped off the ledge, eyes set for the hovercraft. I know I wouldn't reach with just a regular jump though. What to do? My horn glowed bright as I used more of that specialty unicorns do and shoved myself with a bit more momentum. Just enough to...

BUCK!

My hooves met with the face of the shocked gunner. It was most probable that he thought I was not going to make it and plummet to my death, fifteen stories above. But hey, common misconception, right? The gunner toppled over, sliding to the other side and off the craft, plummeting to _his_ death. I would have probably followed suit had I not managed to grab the harness lying on the floor. Why he wasn't wearing it was beyond me. Hope someone learned from that lesson.

The pilot looked back, finding me alone and a portable fire extinguisher slamming straight to his face. One good slam probably broke his neck as he laid limp on his chair and the VTOL, suddenly banked sharply to the left. I instantly dove to the seat beside the pilot's and pulled the yoke. The craft righted itself but was still going forward with momentum. I breathed a sigh of relief which became a gasp when I heard an alarm go off. Apparently, tanks had the ability to launch surface-to-air missiles. Whoop-dee-doo, what a surprise. Should've seen that coming.

I instantly banked the craft to the right and slammed a hoof on the rudder, my other forehoof pushing fast on the accelerator. The projectile missed my tail by inches but it was too close for comfort. I have to get out of this craft before more come my way. And I'm caught in a long straight road. I definitely have no cover.

I pushed the craft forward as fast as I could, wires and posts dangerously close to me. One wrong move and my escape would definitely be for nothing. I lowered the craft a bit more to the ground, praying that I don't break anything when I crash hop off. I kicked the hatch beside me. It took about three tries but it flew off somewhere, maybe landing on to a car. I didn't care. I had other things to worry about. Another alarm screamed; a missile was already on its way to ram itself in this ship's flank. Thinking it's now or never, I jumped.

I woke up on a car's roof. My back stung in pain but I was alive and, quite possibly, nothing broken. Realizing what it was that I needed to do, I hopped off the ruined vehicle to run. Maybe I was out too long as I found myself surrounded by the tanks, their auto-guns aimed right at me. At this range, hey, I'd be ground meat even if I do the dodgey-dodgey thing. I sat in resignation with a smirk.

"Not bad. Guess you win this round."

One of them approached me and shot me with something. As I looked to my left flank, I found a dart, sticking into my flesh. With a light chuckle, the darkness enveloped me. I guess some rest would be nice too after all that running.

_No side._


End file.
